


You Are My Canvas

by Star_less



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Body Paint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferb is, as of this point in time, a frustrated artist. Phineas offers to help him, and is surprised of the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Canvas

You Are My Canvas

"So how's the painting coming along, Picasso?" Phineas Flynn joked to Ferb as he walked through the door and found his brother sitting at an easel.  
"Good." Ferb muttered, brow furrowing in concentration, not even sparing a glance at Phineas as he stared at his paper dabbled with paint.   
He let the paintbrush glide across the paper but nothing was coming out just right  nothing was coming out the way he wanted to!   
The British teen tutted as he crumpled up yet another piece of paper and threw it down. He slotted the paintbrush into it's holder at the bottom of the old wooden easel and turned to the younger redhead. "The painting isn't coming out the way I want it to." He whined, blue eyes suddenly full of glassy tears threatening to spill.  
Phineas sucked at his lip in sympatheticness. He knew how much Ferb loved to draw  how drawing and painting was like an emotional outlet for the green haired Brit that Phineas had claimed as his own (secretly, of course.) but knew that Ferb got frustrated when the picture never came out as he wanted.   
"I'll help you in a second." Phineas said soothingly, giving Ferb a pat on the shoulder. "Just give me a moment." He backed out of the room leaving Ferb smiling happily from behind his easel. 

When Phineas swaggered back down the stairs five minutes later, he was scared when he found Ferb's easel nowhere in sight in the room.   
"Ferb..?" He nibbled at his lip and stepped forward toward the kitchen, feeling a little on edge.   
Right at that moment Ferb stepped into the room with a soft smile on his face. "You called?" He said, voice flowing softly with tones of excitement.   
"So, don't you want my help?" Phineas asked awkwardly, shrugging.   
"Of course I do." Ferb's eyes sparkled. He stepped a little closer to Phineas, trying to conceal the many emotions hiding behind his neutral look.  
"So what do I do?" Phineas asked, stepping back a little.   
Ferb didn't say a word and slowly walked his fingers to the bottom of Phineas's orange hoodie, brushing the fleece for a few seconds before cowardly twitching at it revealing Phineas's pale, soft.. gorgeous skin.   
"Not now.." Phineas gently pushed Ferb's hand away, looking embarrassed.  
"But I need your help.." Ferb whined, slowly peeling Phineas's hoodie off. Ferb smiled and whispered huskily into the redhead's ear.   
"You said you wanted to help me, so tonight.. you're my canvas."

"I'm not so sure about this." Phineas muttered uncomfortably as Ferb leaned over him, wet paintbrush in tow.   
"You'll be fine." Ferb soothed, stroking Phineas's chest with his rough little fingertips  though his touch was gentle. "You'll get used to it." He readied the paintbrush, dipping it into a pot of red paint he had at the side of him. "Just relax." He said, noticing Phineas was nervous as he gently tipped the brush onto Phineas's chest and swirled it around, already feeling much happier.   
Phineas shuddered indistinctively as the cold paint came into contact with his warm skin; the liquid dripped down him like water. But after a little while the redhead had worked out every soft brush stroke and even began to laugh as the brush tickled his chest and sometimes even ventured a little lower down to the redhead's tummy.. and sometimes even lower than that.  
"Fun, huh?" Ferb winked as he swirled the brush again, rich red paint now dripping almost all over Phineas's chest.   
Phineas laughed awkwardly, not wanting to admit he was loving this. The redhead watched as Ferb swapped red paint for blue and then the tickling movements of Ferb's brush started all over again, gently working in between any bare gaps on Phin's chest.   
The redhead had no idea what Ferb was painting  every time he tried to look down he got a stern brush on the nose by Ferb  the redhead's nose was now almost completely blue.   
"Please tell me what you're drawing, Ferb." Phineas begged like a child.   
"No!" Ferb chuckled as if talking to a child. "You just relax there. I'll be done soon." He said, wiping a blob of blue paint off of Phineas's nose.   
"I.. I don't want to relax." Phineas groaned, embarrassed.   
"Well, why on earth not?" Ferb giggled teasingly, prodding randomly at Phineas's crotch. "Someone else wants in on this too?" He winked, teasing Phineas's newfound erection.   
"Maybe." Phineas laughed nervously, embarrassed that he was aroused at such a strange thing.  
"I could do that, you know." Ferb said, tapping the wet end of the paintbrush on his own cheek as he drowned out in thought. "I do need more space, and.. hmm.. there is more space." Ferb winked.   
"I'll take off my pants." Phineas said, reaching to pull them off.   
"No.. I will." Ferb said, slowly pulling off Phineas' jeans, nibbling his lip. Ferb was left staring at a 'half-filled' 'canvas'   
"See?" He tutted. "Only the top half of you is coloured. The rest of you needs to be coloured too." He whispered, and then made a reach for Phineas' underwear. "And that includes.."

"No, Ferb." Phineas pleaded. "Please. Don't." His eyes filled with nervous tears. "I.. don't want you to do anything." He said worriedly.   
"I wasn't going to." Ferb lied, worried that he'd made Phineas upset. He reached up, not smudging one line of his work, and kissed Phineas on the forehead. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He promised. "All I'll do is paint." He said. "Okay?"  
"Okay." Phineas sighed shakily and relaxed, letting Ferb go back to work as he brushed the cool paint down a little lower, near the band of Phineas' underwear. Then, with a smile, Ferb sat back. "I'm all done." He smiled.   
Phineas finally took a few tentative peeks at his whole chest and tummy area to see what Ferb had drawn. It was nothing intricate, nothing serious  just swirls and dabbles and splashes of colour here and there  but to Phineas, it was perfect. He let a few fingertips run over the dry paint and breathed out slowly.   
"I like it." He grinned. "It's like a tattoo."  
"Thanks." Ferb said softly, tracing a finger over the paint lines on Phineas' tummy.   
"You know, I've never been used as a human canvas before." Phineas said with a small giggle.   
"It's pretty cool.. sometimes you don't even have to use paint." Ferb confided, sitting up.  
"What else can you use..?" Phineas asked, interested.   
"Melted chocolate, caramel, icing, honey to name a few." Ferb said. "But then, someone else licks it all off." He twiddled his thumbs. "If you know what--" He was cut off by an excited Phineas.   
"I want to try that." Phineas said. "I.... I enjoyed it. The painting." He admitted, blush bright. "It was fun. And.. um.. I want to try the honey thing. Next week..?"  
"Sure." Ferb said with a shrug.   
"But this time, I'm the one putting the honey on you.. and I'll clean you up too." He chortled a little.   
"Yeah." Ferb smiled.   
"Oh, and Ferb?" Phineas asked.  
"Hm?" Ferb looked up.  
"You have red paint on your nose and mouth."   
"Well.. you have blue."  
"Wanna make purple?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Ferb teased.  
Phineas leant forward and kissed Ferb on the lips, eyes closed so he could feel the passion.. the energy.. the love that radiated from Ferb.  
"You know what?" Ferb said in between kisses, trying not to laugh at Phineas's purple face.   
"What?" Phineas said blissfully, giggling at Ferb's purple nose.   
"I really can't wait until next week."  
And it was true. There was no one in the house. No one to tell them to stop.. No one to tell them what to do.  
Just Phineas, and Ferb;  
Paintbrushes and honey;  
Kisses;  
And a whole lot of fun.


End file.
